Living like Caged Birds
by LovingPillow
Summary: She lives two separate lives. When she isn't involved with school activities of the sort, she is Sakura. When she's at school, she is Riko. What happens when her outside and inside lives collide together? Disaster, confusion, and torn feelings. Sakura-Centric!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Living like Caged Birds  
**Summary:** She lives two separate lives. When she isn't involved with school activities of the sort, she is Sakura, a high school girl with pink hair that's natural and lovely emerald eyes. When she's at school, she is Riko, a high school girl with brown hair that seems natural and brown contacts. What happens when her outside and inside lives collide together? Disaster, confusion, and torn feelings.  
**Pairing:** Sakura-Centric

* * *

Aida Kagetora shook his head with a sigh as his daughter ran around the house searching for her wig. It had been his idea to hide her beautiful looks, but after a few seconds of the idea, he began to miss seeing his daughter look like his daughter. Well, it's been going on for years so he can't stop now. "Sakura, your wig is on the table." Kagetora informed her as he flipped to the next page of today's newspaper. There wasn't much to read in the papers so he gave up reading. "Are you wearing your contacts?" He asked as he eyed his daughter's emerald eyes. He was sad that she didn't look like him in any way, but he was proud to know that she got her looks from his great grandmother, who was a stunning beauty back in her days. "I'll see you when you return from school." Kagetora said as he wished his daughter luck on her first day of returning to school as a third-year.

Aida Riko was rushing to school since she didn't want to be late. Her brown locks flew in the wind as she ran to her destination. Of course, she had to keep hold of her hair since it was a wig. It had been her father's idea after all. "...but I still don't understand why he changed my name as well..." She didn't understand why, she rather liked her name. It suited her since her hair colour made people think of cherry blossoms. Riko shrugged before finally coming to a stop, Seirin High was in view and she was excited to meet potential basketball members.

**Riko's P.O.V.**

"Write your name and student ID number here." I said as another one came by to sign up for the basketball team. "Then... The middle school you come from and your goals? Ah, of course that one is arbitrary, so you can put anything you want." I said and waved bye as he left. _This could be nice material..._ I thought and looked through the signed applications. "One, two...Ten people so far, we may need a bit more..." _If we want to reach the nationals, we need to train more potential players..._ "I wonder how the invitations are going... Do your best to bring back promising guys!" I muttered and then looked up to see Koganei, "I brought back a new student..." I slowly looked up to see a giant, "Is the basketball club here?" _Brought back...Isn't it the other way around? _"Yeah it is..." _On top of that, it looks like there's wild tiger in front of my eyes! What is that guy?_ "I think you already know, but our school was barely opened last year. All the upperclassmen are still just second years, so somebody with your build will immediately..."

"I don't care about that, just give me the paper. I'll write my name and go back." What a rude person. _What's his name? Kagami Taiga? Anyhow, no matter how you look at it, he doesn't seem like an average person._ "Huh? You didn't write your goals?" I asked as he turned to leave, "...None in particular. After all, Japanese basketball... It's the same thing everywhere." I watched as his eyes strayed back to the bin where he threw the paper cup without looking. It was weird, and I have a feeling that he was thinking about something.

Right after Kagami left, Koganei exclaimed in shock, "Is that really a freshman!?" I sweat dropped and remembered how we met, "I'd like to know why he grabbed you by the neck and brought you back." I said and he was about to answer when he picked up a piece of paper, "Ah, you forgot to pick up a registration paper." Eh? "My bad, err...Kuroko...Tetsuya...?" I read and faintly recalled blue hair walking behind Kagami. "He came from Teikō's basketball team? That famous school? On top of that, he's a first year so that means he was from the generation of miracles... What the heck is with the freshman this year!?" I ruffled through my wig in frustration, but stopped when I was afraid I would make it slide.

It was finally after school, time to scan our new members.

"Alright, everyone seems to be here. All the freshmen, come this way." Hyūga announced and I watched as everyone lined up neatly. Good. My ears perked up when Hyūga suddenly said something about the guys being wrong and I made this as my cue to introduce myself. "I'm the basketball team's coach, Aida Riko. Nice to meet you!" I said and anticipated for the silence, but what came was the absolute opposite. People seemed to be shocked and confused, oh well. "Well then, first...Take off your shirts!" I ordered, giving no explanation. The rest could explain for me. As I scanned through our new members, many of them seemed okay, but none stood out like my father or the GoM.

"The father of that girl is a sports trainer." Of course, you would know Hyūga, you train at our gym every single day. "He was always recording data in order to make training menus, it's a special skill she gained after spending every day at his workplace looking at muscles and data. By looking at someone's body, that girl's eyes see all its abilities and stats." Nice job explaining for me, Hyūga. You sound like some creep though.

The next in line was Kagami, the American returnee. _Wha..._ "What?" _What the hell!? These numbers are by far above everyone else's...These aren't the stats of a boy in first year of high school! On top of that, I can't even estimate his potential... This is...natural talent!_ "Coach! How long are you going to day dream!?" I snapped out of my thoughts and apologized to Hyūga. "You saw everyone, right? That guy was the last." The last? I'm quite sure that Kuroko wasn't here...he's the one with blue hair, right? "I guess he's taking the day off today. Well then, let's start practice..." I blinked at the sudden colour of blue once I turned around, I hadn't seen this guy yet, but I am quite sure he is the first year from Teikō middle school. "Err... Excuse me... I am Kuroko." He said and I backed up as our faces were extremely close. This was the first time anyone had ever bypassed my personal space bubble!

I could hear everyone yelp in shock. I calmed myself down as the others chattered about whatnots. As soon as my heartbeat regulated, I ordered him to take off his shirt.

* * *

As I walked home alone, I thought over Kuroko's abilities. I had seen two different scales, one was extremely low and the other was extremely high. Was he hiding something? I couldn't even determine his potential... _I'll just think about it on Monday._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Living like Caged Birds  
**Summary:** She lives two separate lives. When she isn't involved with school activities of the sort, she is Sakura, a high school girl with pink hair that's natural and lovely emerald eyes. When she's at school, she is Riko, a high school girl with brown hair that seems natural and brown contacts. What happens when her outside and inside lives collide together? Disaster, confusion, and torn feelings.  
**Pairing:** Sakura-Centric

* * *

**Note: If you are confused about anything, do let me know.**

**On with le chapter!**

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I woke with a start when my father yelled for me to come downstairs. His voice sure can be loud when he needs it to be loud. It's as if he's a living alarm clock. I wonder if his past life was an alarm clock...that'd actually be somewhat cool. "Sakura!" _I'm up! I'm up!_ I thought and quickly ran downstairs. Once I was down, I noticed two familiar people standing before me. "Naruto? Sasuke? What are you guys doing here?" I asked my two best friends. They are the only two that know about my true looks, and they're fine with the idea of hiding my beauty in school. We've been together ever since daycare and I still remember how they protected me everywhere we went, which was nearly everywhere we could go to. "We're here to see you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned stupidly and I rolled my eyes at his obvious answer. "Let's go, but first, go change into outdoor wear." Sasuke said as he turned to face the exit. Naruto did the same and I looked down to see that I was still wearing my pajamas, which were short shorts and a tight tank top. I slowly turned to my father and he seemed apologetic before shooing me upstairs. _This was embarrassing!_

Once I finally changed into proper clothes, I walked back downstairs and passed by Hyūga. He didn't seem to notice me so I was fine with that, but I did hear something about my name (Riko, not Sakura), oh well. "So where to?" I asked the two idiots. When I had no answer, I raised a brow and stared at the two of them. They truly do deserve the title of idiots. "Basketball court! We haven't played for so long, my skills have gone rusty!" Naruto exclaimed and then pushed us towards the basketball court near Maji Burger. I shook my head with a sigh and smiled lightly. It was true I hadn't played for so long, though I know that my skills are still intact.

When we reached the court, I noticed the five new members of our basketball team. Well, this could be a chance for me to see how well the rookies are. "Hey you, wanna play against us? 3-on-3!" Naruto exclaimed, as if he could hear my thoughts, which he can't. It'd be creepy if he could. "Us three versus three of yours." Sasuke said and I smirked at the thought of playing with them. It has been so long since we last played, I hope we don't lose to these guys. It'd be terrible to lose since the three of us are excellent basketball players.

I shook hands with Furihata, Naruto shook hands with Kagami, and Sasuke shook hands with Kuroko. For some reason, Kagami and Furihata were surprised to see Sasuke shaking hands with Kuroko. Odd, but whatever.

"Match, begin!" Kawahara announced and threw the ball into the air.

I smirked and ran backwards as Naruto jumped up to grab the ball. Although Kagami was closer, Naruto was the one to take the ball. He then passed it to me, and I passed it to Sasuke who was closest to the net. I made a quick run for the ball when it suddenly changed directions midway. I had caught a glimpse of blue so I assumed that it was Kuroko. _Nice job for being rookies._ I thought and quickly stole the ball before it could reach Furihata. I sent a signal to Naruto and threw it towards Sasuke before running towards the other end of the court, towards our side of the court. No words were exchanged when Sasuke threw it towards me. Once I caught the ball, I spun around to avoid Kuroko's hand and quickly threw it towards the net with precise movements so that the ball would accurately go in.

Two minutes into the game and we had gotten the first point. All that's left is to keep playing.

* * *

"Great game!" Naruto said with a wide grin while shaking Kagami's hand. I rolled my eyes as Sasuke pointed towards Naruto with his thumb and shook his head with an inaudible sigh. "Ne, Sakura-chan, let's go to that fast food restaurant! I hope they sell ramen there..." At the last bit, I laughed aloud. _Trust Naruto to want ramen even in a fast food restaurant!_ "Sure. You coming, Sasuke?" I asked as we walked to the restaurant just up ahead. There was no response but I knew that he was trailing along. "You guys can come too, our treat." I said, referring to the rookies. They all cheered and followed us into Maji Burger.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Sasuke and I sandwiched Sakura, as it was our habit to sit like this. "What are you ordering, Sakura?" I asked as I looked through the menu, which didn't have any ramen. "Vanilla Shake, what are you guys ordering?" She asked the people whom we just met. It seems like she knows them, so it's fine with me. However, if they lay a hand on her, they'll be dead before they know it. Kagetora's orders, not mine.

Somehow, I had entered an eating contest with Kagami. Both of us had ordered the same amount of burgers and we even begun eating at the same time!

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I shook my head as Kagami choked on his fifth burger, and sighed once Naruto cheered for his win. "Idiots...the lot of you." I muttered and blinked when I heard Kuroko sipping on his drink, which was also a vanilla shake. "Ah, except for you." I reassured him and grinned cheekily when Sasuke glared at me, "You're proving my words correct, baka." I teased him and he glowered. I pulled my phone out to take a picture when I noticed the time. "Shit, gotta go soon guys." I informed Sasuke and Naruto. "I stayed out too long, he'd kill you guys for bringing me back late." I said as I imagined the unidentifiable bodies of my two best friends. I quickly pulled out the money to pay for the bill and quickly bid bye to the rookies.

"Wait, Sakura! You paid more than necessary!" Naruto hollered as Sasuke caught up to me. "Ugh, wait for me! I don't wanna get killed by him!" I heard him shout in frustration before I noticed him running beside me. When we finally reached the gym, Hyūga was just walking out wiping his sweat from his forehead. Then that means we're still safe!

"See ya Sakura! We'll come by another day!" Naruto said as he grinned stupidly as usual. Sasuke tilted his head down in a parting and I waved bye to them before facing my father who was watching the clock. "Good, they brought you back before your curfew. Now, go shower and do your homework." He said when he noticed my stats. They decreased drastically because of the game and running back here.

_Well, today was an eventful day._

I really should be more careful.


End file.
